


The Start Of The End

by Quintisscorpion



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintisscorpion/pseuds/Quintisscorpion
Summary: What do you explain, when you normally can explain. But you can’t explain?





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes something’s can’t be explained by high intellect. Scorpion would work (in the verb term) to try and get loopholes through this statement and usually succeed, but when it comes to the things they really can’t explain, they fall.

Monday 6 Am. Prior Paige.

The floor was his usual working place, a desk seemed a highly unconventional waste of space that could easily make for more storage space. He liked the ceiling too, it had angles, and an end, not everything had an end you know. That’s what Walter didn’t understand. How something can be eternal. He wanted to understand. there wasn’t a way to understand.  
“ Boss man you seen my files?”  
Toby walked in, lifting up Walters Research files. He found this incredibly intrusive and uncalled for.  
“ I’d prefer if you didn’t get your fingers on my stuff Toby. No, i haven’t seen your files. Has Sly? Happy?Mark?” Walter really was not in the mood.  
“ No they havent, Mr ‘I’m too smart for my ass to contain ‘“  
walter had no idea what that was meant to mean .  
Toby wasn’t very good exactly at this ‘Trying to insult your superiors ‘ thing.  
“ Did you leave them at the casino again ? or with Happys work gloves? next to that laven-“  
“No and no.”  
“Well I don’t know then?” Walter really had enough, he just hoped the mild threatening look would indicate to the shrink that he really wasn’t with it.  
“Hey Doc” A petite asian woman walked up the stairs to walters room. More issues. Great.  
“ Why were your files in with my laundry?” Happy stood, arms crossed. It didn’t take a genius to see she clearly was not impressed.  
“It was Mark.. you know always snooping and.. speaking of, Where is he?”  
A small, mouse scream could be heard. The three geniuses scrambled out of the door and down the stairs.  
——  
“Sly?Buddy? what’s going on?”  
The room was pitch black, and wind echoed through snow piled windows.  
“Power outage?”  
“ No. The charger ports are still working fine, Sly probably just slipped.”  
The door started clanking , before rapidly opening and closing again.  
“Sly?”  
“I’m here, I’m here. I saw this hairy man, some sort of gorilla in a ski mask. Then the lights went black and -AHH! mouse!”  
As sylvester wobbled back to avoid the pest that circled round , his shoulder blade hit the light switch.  
——  
Files and wires lay everywhere, Parts of machinery and chalk crushed. “Holy smokes..”  
The team looked round at their ambushed work.  
“Megan’s work!”  
Walter rushed up stairs , ignoring complaints received from other members. His work was torn, and smashed.  
What sick monster would do such a thing.  
—-  
“-et it was mark you know”  
“What about mark toby?”  
Walter liked mark. He understood him. The others? well that was another story.  
But this is team scorpions story.

this is the start of the end

———————————————

“Marks saner than all of you. I could even accuse you of this but with my high IQ I can tell you’re too stupid to pull something like this off”  
Walter glared, hoping lasers would shoot out his eyes and cook Toby but that’s biologically impossible.  
“All my research is gone...”  
“You mean the research none of us except, oh mark! knew about?” Toby was way too impressed with himself.  
“If you seem so involved with this Toby I suggest you go clean it up.”

“Why would i waste my time like that boss? hm? Happy, come to nemos with me, i need to get my head out of this dumpster fire “  
Happy and Toby left the garage, slamming the door behind.  
“I-I’ll help you clean, Walt.” Sly raised his hand like a student, Walter smiled in appreciation, something he didn’t do very often.

—at nemoses—  
It was packed, like a sardine tin. There was one table at the end of the room, assumed empty, so Toby and Happy walked over.  
“Hi kid. Where are your parents?”  
The small, light brown haired boy looked over to a tall pale woman serving food to one grumpy old sod.  
“Is that your mom?” The kid nodded.  
“Not very verbal huh? I know someone like that. Do you want some company?” He nodded again.  
“What’s your name buddy?”  
Toby was trying to encourage him to speak, he reminded Toby of Walt and happy.  
“Ralph.” ralph said, continuing playing with his salt shakers.  
“Hey” Happy finally decided to speak.  
“Is this chess?” Ralph nodded.  
“Can I play?  
Happy usually hates children. Toby was impressed.  
——At the garage——  
“So uhh Walt?”  
“What’s up sly?”  
They had been cleaning for almost an hour and had barely gotten anywhere, it had been Walter doing most of the cleaning since sly would put the pieces in the wrong places or refuse to pick up Walters old mess.  
“What is this research for? It’s biology, that’s toby’s area. If you wanted this done ask him?”  
“ It’s not just biology Sly. Its computers and data and... everything.” Walter sighed  
“ It’s for my sister, Megan. She has MS, her body is destroying itself and we can’t explain why. She’s so strong though, you’d like her, I think. She would get colds when she was younger, Doctors from the other side of ireland would fly in, sometimes even from london, a cold could kill her. Every time she’s been okay after, but she’s never really been okay. Other than you guys, She’s the only one that understands what being different feels like Sly. She was my saviour, now I want to save her.”  
“She sounds amazing Walter.” And then, for the first time in three years, Walter and Sly Hugged.  
“Walter for someone who says they have no emotion, You sure do know how to show it”  
——— Nemoses———  
Ralph had beat happy 3 times. Happy really wasn’t the chess player herself but knew how to play with logic.  
“Happy..Bathroom?”  
Nemoses had gender neutral bathrooms so it was a good ‘ I want to tell you something in complete and utter secrecy place and go for a piss’ place.  
After Toby had finished on the toilet which happy had been very uncomfortable experiencing Toby explained his theory.  
“That kids a genius. From what we know id guess around 175, but it will be much higher with more evidence. “  
Happy stood blankly. “ So do we tell him or?”  
“Tell him now,” Toby grabbed the handle  
“Wash your hands first hatbrain”  
As they leave, new people were sitting at their table, they assumed ralph moved. They looked round the place to find him, he wasn’t anywhere. neither his mom.  
“Damnit, they’ve gone “ Toby frowned  
“Well done genius, now how do we tell him?”  
“Well you know happy, You cross paths with people three times in your life on average. Now we wait until paths cross again”  
As leaving, happy bumped into a tall, old suited man.  
“Oh uh sorry”  
“It’s okay kid,”  
“See happy? You’re gonna see that guy two more times, on average after now, who knows, in a year you could be sharing cake?” Toby smiled


	2. Waltnut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter was a nut. Or ‘ Waltnut’ But one of those impossible to crack ones, once you crack it though you can be sure if he’s good or bad.

Monday 2PM.

Mark still hadn’t returned, Sly thought he had made a break for it. Mark likes it at scorpion because he likes intimating people with his high IQ yet becomes so small and fragile when walter uses his to prove a point against Mark. He also hated that Walter now clearly prepared Happy over him, despite him telling Walter for years that she was a hopeless case it hadn’t worked. He especially hates it when Toby, in his eyes ‘the stupid one’ figured out people, what marks motives were at a click, Walter admired that. Sly was quicker than mark, younger, fresher, newer. Mark was like walters old microscope. He’d eventually grow out of them too, move on to a more suitable microscope. But you see, That’s what Mark hates the most, being a minority, being small (at 1.8m he wasn’t but in a metaphorical term)  
Mark would always try to beat Walter at achieving something, wether it be a drone race or see who could find the most flaws in buildings. Walter, However, Always won.  
Mark figured if he couldn’t beat him, he’d destroy him.  
—————————

“ So Walt, about earlier I-“  
“ No need to apologise for accusing my best friend of demolishing my work, i’m actually quite intrigued to see what exactly made you think mark would do this?”  
The only thing Mark could use successfully against Walter was trust. Walter trusted mark because he doesn’t know what trust really is. Not being able to communicate and understand, it’s being able to rely. And Toby knew Mark wasn’t one to exactly rely on .  
“Marks using you like chalk, you are writing his plans for him Walter, You just don’t know it. And your ‘Trust’ for Mark will get in the way of your logic. Today, We met this boy, his name was ralph. He has no one to guide him through,from what he knows simply from stories his mom gives him. And at one point, You start believing in them, that nothing else is true because you don’t know anything else. “ Toby glares at walter with deep sympathy  
“Leave. I don’t need egg headed idiots guiding me on how to control my life. Especially not you toby. Get out, and take your bullshit with you!”  
Walter said it with anger but shows no pain.  
Toby was awestruck, he knew 197 was shallow but not this shallow.  
“ Ok.”  
Toby picked up his boxes from his desks and left the garage.  
“What the hell walt?” Happy wasn’t happy. Ironic.  
“You kicked him out, just because he’s better than you, more ‘EQ’. He’s been there for all of us when we’ve gone down the rabbit hole and helped pull us out and you’ve just pushed him out, you know what? bye walter.”  
Happy storms out after toby, Sly following closely behind trying not to get too submerged in all the drama.

“Wow walter they really weren’t loyal.”  
A man with brown hair and abnormally large glasses walked up the stairs.  
“ I always knew they were no good, for you. for us. You know walter we are much more powerful than them. Intellect is our greatest strength. Imagine it ‘Mark and Walter, worlds Smartest pair, making life better’ sounds good right?”  
Walter enjoyed marks company. Instead of complaining 24/7 he encourages Walter with all the things he can achieve alone, not with some annoying team members.  
Plus Mark would never betray Walter, right?

—————  
“Toby, wait up!” Happy was behind toby. Sly had gone somewhere else, god knows where.  
“Happy? What’s up?”  
“Thank you”  
Toby laughed “What for? all i’ve done is be an ‘egg head’”  
“You’ve made us all better, Well maybe not walt but nothing can fix that train wreck”  
“Yeah well, guess my work is done, dickbrain doesn’t want me anymore, and from what my shrink powers are telling me you don’t want to be there anymore “  
“Well, Walt would’ve ended up kicking us out anyway so what’s the point? And Nothings ever ‘done’ toby. There will always be stuff that i’ll need to do to my motorcycles, Walt will need you back at one point .”  
“Happy i don’t think i’m exactly a motorcycle but feel free to ride me whenever”  
“Ok, gross you’ve ruined the moment and that was completely off topic.”  
“Shit sorry my brain can’t stop”  
“Hm, yes your brain is the issue here.” Happy tried not to laugh at his obliviousness.  
“Anyway, I came to ask, do you want a lift, in my truck?”  
Toby was riding something, it wasn’t number1 on his list but it’ll do.  
“ Sure, why don’t we go to kovelskys, find that waitress?” Toby more wanted to see ralph , but talking to the mom about his mind is number 2 priority. You didn’t need to know number 1.  
You probably already know, Sly is pretty sure Japan does.  
Can’t here them complaining? What a man needs a man gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walt’s a bad nut. I had to slide kink in somehow at some point ;). Be prepared to meet a paige in doubt and a way more of our mark next chapter! Also a special appearance from a well loved character :) x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a lil teaser bc yes i’ve returned to fanfic ( Paige and cabe will come in properly during later chapters!) it’s kinda an alternate scorpion As you can see it’s kinda short, it’s only really an introduction


End file.
